Diane Martin
is one of the main protagonists and antagonists in ''Electric Shock Pretty Cure!. She is a 14 year old girl which is very mysterious, unhappy, and quiet who appears in episode 8. She had a former villain, Poisandra, who spying herself as Diane. Her Pretty Cure ego is and she holds the power of the storms and lights. Her catchphrase is . General Information Appearance Civilian Diane had long, carmine hair and black eyes. She wears a red royal dress with black and crimson accents, gray stockings, and fire brick shoes with ribbons. Poisandra As Poisandra, her hair was damaged, gray, and eyes were crimson. She wears like a deadly personality and appearance. Cure Surge As Cure Surge, her hair grows longer, changed to red, and it forms into bun-like ponytail. Her eyes are beconing lighy gray. Her accesories were gray. She wears a dress, same as civilian. But it had brighter shades and frills, long silver gloves, black stockings, and red high heels. Personality Diane She was being friends with Liona sometimes. But later, she was being friends from Opalite, Vivian, and Ebony. As Poisandra, she had the powers of darkness. After she becoming a cure, she was start to smile, but she was still a little quiet. Before she meet the Cures, she had no friends ans she scares at the light. History Relationships Teammates *'Liona Takamachi' - Liona and Diane are frenemies. Since she was a Cure, she was too timid. But when she spying herself as Diane, there are friends. But it was revived her identity. Then, her spirit of the darkness was destroyed and it apologizes her. Later, she is living at Liona's mansion to take care of it. *'Opalite Terranova, Vivian Sherman, Ebony White, & Bella Takamachi' - Nothing if she will becoming a friend or not. Family Friends Etymology Pretty Cure Cure Surge The Electric Red Star of Passion! Cure Surge! 情熱の電気赤い星！キュアサージ！ Jonetsu no denki akai hoshi! Kyua Saji! is Diane's Pretty Cure alter ego. She holds the power of storms. Diane transforms by saying, "Pretty Cure, Electric Shock!". ''Her main attack is Electric Red Hurricane, which she performs with Electronic Saber. Powers and Abilities Transformation Songs Duets Trivia *Diane is the fourth red cure, after ''Cure Passion, Cure Ace, and Cure Scarlet, which appears as a red Cure appears throghtly the half-way in the season. **Also, she is the third red cure, which a villain to be a Cure. * She shares a few similarities with Oshiro Cadence: ** Both were once enemies of the Pretty Cure but joined later on. ** Both have gainsboro hair in villain forms. ** Both have a civilian names, which there first names are in english (Diane Martin and Oshiro Cadence). ** Both are the final members of their respective teams. However, Diane is NOT the final member, which is Bella Takamachi. ** Both are considered the most powerful of the teams. ** Both become the adoptive sister of another Cure in the team (Akikaze Momoko and Liona Takamachi) Gallery Category:Electric Shock Pretty Cure! Category:Electric Shock Pretty Cure! characters Category:Cures Category:Villains Category:Ahim de Famille Category:LeenaCandy Category:Red Cures Category:Scarlet Cures Category:Gray Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Characters